Nightingale
by LilyLuna7940
Summary: This is a story about Peeta and Katniss's children. The new government has been overthrown, and The Hunger Games are back. What will happen when Peeta and Katniss must witness one of their children going through the games?


Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I only own the characters that I made for this story.

_A/N: Katniss and Peeta's story was over for me. I want to write about their children growing up as the children of the leaders of the rebellion._

I woke up as my mother's scream echoed through the house. I just rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't going to happen. She was having a bad day, and I could see why.

The people of Panem who wanted the games again, had overthrown the government. The First Reaping was today, and my brother and I were entered more than anyone else…because of who we are.

I looked at the doorway, as my brother opened the door. I nodded and he walked over and climbed in beside me. "Prim, I'm scared."

I put my arm around him. "Cinna, if you get picked…I will volunteer for the girl and I will make sure that you win. I promise. I won't let them kill you."

"Mom and Dad won't like it. I overheard them last night, and they said that if one of us gets picked…then they are joining the new rebellion."

"I know. I heard them too. Bub, trust me."

He fell asleep against my arm, and I stayed awake as I heard my mom crying in their bedroom. Dad tried to comfort her, but it wasn't any use today. Mom would be a mess.

I gently pulled away from Cinna, and changed into my hunting clothes. Ever since this new government, I've been getting teased and bullied about being the daughter of the Rebel Leaders. I asked my mom to teach me how to use the bow, and I've been going out there ever since. I'm almost as good as she is.

I snuck out my window and climbed down the ladder I had leaning against the wall. I walked into the main part of District 12, and watched as the day for the reaping was getting ready. Capital workers were setting up the rope barriers, and the new District 12 announcer was practicing his speech. I walked through the courtyard, right past the peacekeepers.

I walked to my mom's old house, and collected a jacket and threw my hair up in a braid. I walked quickly and quietly through the houses, and to the field. They haven't rebuilt the fence yet, so I confidently walked into the woods. I collected the bow and arrows, and walked a few miles in.

I stopped as I heard someone talking. I dropped to the ground, and crawled until I could see them. It was Gale and his son, Zain. Gale was teaching him how to fight, and he was good.

I stood up, and walked in quietly. I didn't talk, I just watched. Zain noticed me, and pointed me out to his dad. Gale turned around, and they stopped.

"Sorry, I just didn't know anyone else snuck out here."

"I should've known that your mother would show you how to use that…" Gale said, brushing his hands off.

I looked down at it. "She couldn't use it anymore. After she killed Coin for killing her sister, she wasn't the same. After the government got overthrown, I asked her to teach me. Dad has been teaching my brother how to fight and use weapons. Because of whose children we are, our names have been entered more than any other child."

"Didn't they tell you that as well?" Zain asked his dad. He nodded, and we turned as a deer came walking about 500 yards away. I aimed and shot and hit it right between the eyes.

"Wow." Zain said, clearly impressed. "That was amazing."

"Thank you, but my mom could've done it from further back, and before the deer came walking in. I'm not that good yet." I said, walking over and trying to tie it up.

Gale walked over and took the rope from my hands. "Here, I'll show you an easier way."

He started tying it in a way that two people could carry it. "Where do you want to take it?" Zain asked.

"You two can have it. We have enough food at home. I always give the food away."

They nodded. "Thanks, so…what are your parents planning on doing?" Gale asked, wiping his hands on the grass.

I looked down. "I'm not supposed to be telling you anything. Mom said that if you want to know, then you need to get over your issues and talk to them. She picked the one that would help her survive."

He chuckled and looked down at the ground. "That she did. Would you tell them to meet me at her old house? I have something that I need to discuss with them."

I nodded. "I need to get back home. Mom is having a bad day, and I need to be there to help her function. Dad can only do so much before he starts freaking out as well."

I walked away and back into town. I walked to the old house, dropped the jacket off, and walked back to our house.

Everyone was up when I walked in the door, and mom silently handed me a bowl of leftover soup. I went and sat down at the table next to Cinna.

"Mom, Dad, I ran into Gale and Zain in the woods today…and Gale asked if you two would meet him at your old house." I said, quickly putting a mouthful of soup in my mouth.

They looked at each other, and then at me. "What were they doing in the woods?" Mom asked.

"Gale was teaching Zain how to fight. Then he showed me how to tie up a deer in a way that two people could carry it. He asked me what you were planning to do about the new government."

She nodded and then looked at dad. He tensed up and looked away. "Hurry up and eat. The Reaping is going to start soon, and we have to be on the stage."

Cinna and I looked at each other, and we continued to eat. He looked like he has cried a little, and I pushed my bowl away and put my arm around his shoulder. He just looked at me, and I was scared for him. I couldn't volunteer for him, and I knew no one else would. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that you won't get picked. What I do know, is that with your strength and training, you stand a chance against most of them. Just keep your head down, and try to survive. In school they forced us to watch past games, when the government was overthrown. I've even watched the games that mom and dad were in. Hide in the woods, and only kill as defense."

I stood up, and walked up to my bedroom. I saw that my mother laid out my best dress. A cream-colored silk dress, which flared out to my knees and hugged my torso. There was a new pair of white colored heels. I walked to my bathroom, and took a shower. The capital showers that my family installed making quite a difference.

I walked back into my room and changed into the dress. I brushed my hair, and then my mom walked in. She came up behind me, and started messing with my hair.

"Mom, what is going to happen if Cinna or I get picked? What are you and dad going to do?" She started braiding my hair.

"Your father and I are going to contact certain people that I know are starting a new rebellion. Since your father and I are mentors, it would make since that we would protect both of you in the capital, because I'm not leaving either of you here alone."

When she was done braiding my hair, she put a necklace on my neck and then turned me around. There was a knock on the door and Cinna and dad walked in. "You look beautiful Prim."

I smiled slightly. Cinna was in a very nice suit. He was nervous, but he was trying to hide it. I walked over and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to be strong. I'm strong enough for the both of us." I whispered in his ear, and he shook his head.

"It's time to go. We have to be on the stage in fifteen minutes." Dad said, and led us down the stairs.

We silently walked to the main square. Other kids that I grew up with were nervously being herded into different age groups. Boys on one side, and girls on the other, and parents were forced to watch from the sidelines.

Cinna and I stopped as three peacekeepers came and escorted our parents to the stage. Two other peacekeepers escorted Cinna and I to the checkout, and then escorted us to our age group. I kept my eyes on Cinna, and he was shaking nervously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Welcome to the 1st Annual Hunger Games. As you all know, the Government was overthrown, and The Hunger Games was destroyed. Since we are on a schedule, it is time to pick the boy tribute."

He walked over and picked a name from the bottom of the bowl. "It is my pleasure to announce that Cinna Finnick Mellark is our boy tribute."

I didn't even realize what I was doing. I started running towards him, and pulled him into my arms. "No!"

Two Peacekeepers pulled me away from him, and I started screaming and kicking. They started to drag me back to my age group, when everyone gasped. "I volunteer as male tribute!" A voice rang out. I stopped moving and watched as Zain walked over to Cinna, and stepped in front of him.

Two peacekeepers escorted him to the stage. I was numb with shock. He didn't even know us that well, and he was willing to sacrifice his life for my brother? I pulled away from the peacekeepers and pulled my brother into my arms. "Cinna, you need to go back to your age group. Whatever happens next, you stay there. Do you hear me? You stay there, and you wait for mom or dad. I love you."

I walked back to my age group, and looked up at mom and dad. I nodded my head slightly and mom had tears in her eyes. She knew what I was going to do. It was crazy, but it needed to be done.

"This is exciting. Now it is time for the girl tribute." He pulled a card out. "Mara Hunts."

I threw my hand up, and everyone turned to look at me. "I volunteer!"

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I walked past the peacekeepers, and straight up to the stage. I walked past my parents, and stood next to Zain. We turned and looked at each other, knowing that the only way to win would be together.

"Well, this has turned out to be exciting. Goodbye, and have a happy hunger games."

We were escorted into the building, and we were out into the same room. I immediately walked to the window, and watched as my father went and got Cinna. Gale met him, and they shook hands and walked inside together. I turned and sat down on the couch, starting to panic a little.

"Why did you do that?" Zain asked, sitting in the chair across from me. "Why would you volunteer? You know the government wants to make your parents pay for what they did by hurting one of you. Why?"

I looked down. "Zain, your father and my parents fought in the war together. You and I know how to fight. You and I know how to survive. My brother, he hasn't had all the training that I have had. From watching you in the woods with your dad, I know you can take care of yourself. So in the end, it'll be down to you and me. If you win, then promise me that you will take care of him. I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but…my brother is the only real thing that I have. I can't lose him to them."

He grabbed my hands. "I promise, but if you win, tell my father that I don't blame him. He'll understand. That is all I want."

I nodded. We pulled apart as the door opened. My family walked in with Gale. I was enveloped by all three of them, Cinna hugging me the tightest. Mom was crying, and dad was trying to hold it all together. I pulled away from them, and put my hands on Cinna's cheeks. "Cinna, don't lose hope in me. I'll be in that arena, fighting for you. To get you through the nights, sing my song to yourself. Sing it as loud as you can, because I know that it'll be hard. I love you." I kissed his forehead, and he nodded.

I stood up and my mom looked me in the eyes. "How did you get so strong?"

"I learned it from you and dad." I answered, looking over at Zain from the corner of my eye. "Mom, listen…in the end it will come down to Zain and me. The other districts won't have had the time to train like we have. He and I have come to an agreement, and I ask that no matter what, you and dad respect it. I can't guarantee that I will make it home."

She nodded, fresh tears in her eyes. I grabbed dad's hand and he looked down at me. "Dad, make sure that they don't fall too deep in it that they can't find their way out." He nodded, and pulled me in for a hug.

The door opened and three peacekeepers walked in. "It is time to leave for the train."

Gale walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You remind me of your mother, when she volunteered for her sister. Be safe."

I nodded, and was escorted out. I walked over to Zain, and he grabbed my arm. He knelt down and whispered in my ear. "I will not let you lose."

He walked ahead of me, and I shook my head and followed. We were led to the train, and I was escorted on followed by my parents and little brother. I walked over and sat down on a couch, and watched as the train sped away from the only home that I've ever known.


End file.
